


Burnt

by Felinafullstop



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razor is injured in pursuit of Dark Kat, but the Swat Kats are summoned out once more, and even injured Jake must find a way to handle himself. (This will change slightly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn it down

**Author's Note:**

> “You wouldn't know what the fuck to do in a dangerous situation if your life depended on it. And it would, little one.”  
> ― Tara Sivec, A Beautiful Lie
> 
> (This is kinda how I think Chance would Tell Feral off, and he'll get his chance promise)

He rolled, and as he did, he let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. The explosion had been close, and the fur on his cheek was singed from the close proximity. His lungs burned as the breath left his mouth. His ears were ringing and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his system. His chest was taught. Like he couldn’t draw a breath.

            “What have you done now!” Commander Feral bellowed down at him. Running toward his location. He made out the words, but they were muffled.

            “Uncle he’s hurt.” Lieutenant Felina Feral said from behind him. At this Razor’s lungs began to work again, drawing in air that prickled in his chest.

            “I don’t care… He could have gotten innocent cats killed.” He bellowed.

            Razor blinked and shook his head trying to stave off the horrible ringing in his head. “We’re just getting started.” Razor muttered with a raspy voice and pushed up onto his feet shakily.

            “What does that mean?” Feral demanded pointing a fierce claw down at the darker of the swat kats. Razor pushed past him weakly struggling to get beyond him. “Don’t walk away from me.”

            “Uncle.” Felina warned pulling him back. “Let him go. He’s in no shape.”

            “I should arrest him.” Feral said seriously under his breath.

            “Let him go.” Felina said and looked at Razor who continued on.

“It means just what I said-“ Razor said to the pair in a rasp. He lifted his glove atrix up, looking to the sky. “T-Bone I need a pick up.” He rasped out. “Hurry.”

            “Cyclotron?” T-Bone asked cautiously.

            “In the drink.” Razor grumbled and grabbed onto the rung ladder of the nearby water tower starting to climb.

            “What about you?”

            “I’ve been worse.” He said calmly lacking anything true to say. Truth told; he’d never want to look in a mirror. He paused on the ladder as he lifted a paw to cover his muzzle as he coughed, looking back to his paw at the blood he sighed.

            “On my way.” T-Bone responded calmly. “I see you.” He lowered the tether down to the water tower.  Looking over the edge of the canopy to see what he could.  Razor wiped his paw on his uniform as he continued to climb.

            Razor pushed up onto the water tower’s walkway and moved forward four feet to grab the rope. He twisted it around into a loop and then lowered it to his foot. Stepping onto the rope he pressed his glove atrix. “Pull me up.” He coughed.

            “Retracting tether.” T-Bone said calmly his eyes still fixed on his friend who held the rope tightly his head leaned against it. He looked exhausted. T-Bone turned his head to the bomb-bay closed circuit camera as Razor moved out of his view under the jet’s wings.

            It took Razor a few minutes to get into the bomb bay and squeeze up between the missiles to find the hatch to enter the cockpit to his chair. “I hate him.” Razor couldn’t hide the rasp in his voice. He had inhaled a good bit of smoke.

            “Feral?” T-Bone chuckled. “Don’t we all?” He asked and looked up at the small mirror to look behind him. The little fisheye mirror didn’t give him a good look at the other cat, but at least he could see him.

            “Yeah but I’m extra hateful tonight. Where did Dark Kat go?” Razor rubbed his paw on the back of his neck.

            “Lost him.” T-Bone shook his head. “That explosion was enough to cause everyone to look away,” T-bone swallowed his shame. “Even me.” He said lowly. “I thought-” He stammered slightly. “Razor I was afraid-“

            “It’s ok.” Razor said in exhaustion cutting off the explanation. “It’s okay.” He said again as he buckled his harness and put his head back against the seat. “Let’s just-“ He shook his head. “Let’s go home.”

            “Rodger that.” T-bone uttered quietly.

            The trip back was quiet, very quiet. T-Bone could tell Razor was passed out in the back from exhaustion, pure and simple.  The jet’s landing was easy and T-Bone monitored their security system as well as activated the automatic door closures for the surface and under hanger.

            T-Bone pulled his helmet off and let his ears move more freely. Laying them back on his head he pressed his paw through his hair. “Cats Alive.” He muttered. Leaning forward he pressed the canopy release and began to unbuckle. He shifted his feet under his body and stood up in his seat moving over the edge of the canopy out onto the wing.

            “Jake?” He asked softly. The darker tom was still asleep in his seat. “Jake.” T-Bone moved forward, and could now see the full extent of the damage. Razor’s helmet was half melted, he had a burn on his ear, and his face was singed. Chance’s brow knit together in concern and he placed his helmet in his own seat and moved back to Jake’s side.  “Buddy I need you to wake up.” Chance said calmly and reached into the compartment and started to unbuckle him.

            Jake’s head rolled to one side and he groaned. “Ugh… Chance.” He hissed reaching up toward his ear.

            “Nope.” Chance snatched his paw back. “Don’t touch.” He frowned. “That’s a pretty bad burn.”

            “How bad?” Jake rasped his face turning as he hissed again on reflex.

            “Pretty stinking back.” He hoisted the smaller cat up by the arm. “Come on lets get down and get you patched up. You’re going to rest in bed today.” He said calmly. “Broken bones?”

            “Maybe a cracked rib or two.” Jake coughed.

            “Alright come on, nice and slow.”  Chance offered him an arm.

           

* * *

 

 

            Chance sighed as he pulled Jake’s door closed. He had taken time to clean and bandage the burn; it was all he could do. He hoped with time it would grow back, the fur that is. It would be hard to keep their identities secret if it didn’t.

            Jake in the time being had agreed to wear his full face helmet on missions for the time being.

            Looking up Chance saw the daylight in the window. Morning was cresting, and he had to get to work. He shifted over to his own room grabbing up his ball cap and sighed pressing it to his head, as he made his way downstairs to the shop.

            “Good Morning.” A female voice broke in.

            “Oh, Miss Briggs.” Chance looked at her sitting on the old Bench seat in the office. Thinking fast he nodded. “Tune up?” He smiled.

            “That’s right.” She said extending her keys.

            “You’re a bit early.” Chance said taking the keys and putting them on the small key rack.

            “Well I have a meeting downtown, and I wanted to be sure I got the car here before I didn’t have a chance to get it here.” She shrugged. “And I hate paying that fee for when it’s late.”

            “Sorry Callie you know the rules. Late to maintenance you pay the charge.” He says quietly. “We don’t have a choice about that, Commander Feral made up our schedules.”

            “I know.” She said almost as if she was saying she was sorry. “Where’s Jake?”

            “Sick today, ate some bad tuna.” He said looking down at a clipboard. He was horrible at lying to people, especially when he had to look them in the eyes. “Told him to take it easy.” He shrugged. “I’ve only got three cars today. You, the Cats-eye news van, and-“ he trailed off grabbing up another clip board. “Commander Feral’s niece Felina’s bike.”

            “Felina’s bike?”         

            “Yeah we started to offer motorcycle maintenance.” He said calmly. “Opens up a lot of services for a lot of cats.” He shrugged. “You want a can of milk?”

            “No thank you Chance.” Callie looked out the window. “My ride should be here soon.”

            “Who’s coming?”

            “Commander Feral, we both have a meeting at City hall.” She nodded.

            “Great.” Chance turned and opened the drawer to Jake’s desk and pulled out a large manila envelope. “Best give him this months paperwork.” He said calmly. “You know while he’s here.”

            “You don’t like him do you?” Callie blinked.

            “You don’t know the whole store Callie.” Chance gave her a look and shook his head. “I just-“

            “Miss Briggs.” Feral’s voice rung out from the door. Chance blinked and looked up. “I’m ready if you are.”

            “Commander.” Chance stepped forward and extended the folder to him. “The yard summery for this month.” He said calmly.

            “Thank you.” He nodded taking the envelope. “At this rate you’ll only be ninety years old when you’re free of this place.”

            Callie stood and put a hand on Chance’s arm. “Call me when it’s done. Commander after you.” She turned away and exited the room after Commander Feral and followed him to his car. “You didn’t have to do that.”

            “Do what Miss Briggs?” Feral opened the passenger side door and she slid down in the seat.

            “It’s bad enough they have to work here, but you don’t have to make it worse by degrading them. You’re a public official, if another cat had seen that-“ Feral shut the door and came around sitting in the drivers seat. “You have to keep up your reputation.” She continued.

            “I understand Miss Briggs, but those two.”

            “I know what they did Commander.” Callie frowned at him. “They are working their tails off to pay it back.”

            “Cats were killed when that building came down, they are lucky they didn’t get Prison or the Death penalty.”  Commander Feral said as he pulled his seatbelt over his shoulder.

            “Commander.” Callie warned as she buckled her own belt. “That’s extremely harsh.”

            “It’s the truth. I was involved I was not allowed on the tribunal, but had I been you can be sure I would have suggested it.” He slid his keys into the ignition and turned the engine over and put the car into drive.

            Callie let the tribunal stuff slide off her tail with a flick, moving to her point. “Well for the sake of cohesive work, please do not be rude to them again.” She said calmly. “Like I said if another cat had seen-“ she stopped her own train of thought. “I don’t condone your actions, while you don’t have to like them; just don’t let the public know you don’t.”

            Feral physically bristled. “Understood.” He nodded, because in the end she was right. Perception was reality, and what he had said, if it had hit the news, would have been bad for all involved. 

            “You could publically stop bashing the Swat Kats too you know.”

            “That, Miss Briggs, is never going to happen.” Feral looked both ways and pulled out of the Salvage yard headed for Megakat City.

            She shook her head. “Why am I not surprised?” She murmured, though smiled when his hand slid over to grasp hers tightly. “I love you.” She gave a low nod. “Though there are some things I don’t like.”

            “I know.” He squeezed her paw. He came to a stop and turned to her leaning down they shared a chaste kiss before the light changed. “I love you too.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Jake buddy.” Chance coaxed in a soft sing-song voice. “I need you to wake up.” He said softly as he placed a tray on the bedside table.

            Jake groaned. “Ugh. His hand came up to grasp his chest. “My chest.”

            “Yeah you cracked a few ribs.” Chance said and extended a paw, helping him to sit up. “I’ve got a nice pain killer cocktail right here.” Chance turned offering him the cup. “Take these.” He said as Jake took the plastic cup.

            Jake put the cup to his lips and leaned back taking the pills into his mouth and then looked at chance, who sat holding out a cup of water. “Drink up.”

            Jake traded cups and took a drink. “Thanks.” He said and gave the cup back.

            Chance looked at his arm and checked the IV carefully. “You’re doing good.” He said calmly. “Gotta keep pumping you with antibiotics though.”

            Jake leaned back onto his pillows. “How bad?”

            “Cracked ribs on the right side, burned your left ear pretty badly, and smoke inhalation are the worst of it.” He frowned. “I hope your ear heals.” He said calmly. “I’ll have to clean it in a bit and slather it with more burn cream.” He said calmly. “I trimmed out the burnt fur on your neck.” He continued to explain.

            “Thanks Chance.” Jake rasped.

            “Don’t talk anymore pal just rest.” He smiled. “I’ve got everything.”

            “Have you been to bed?” Jake continued to talk despite his partner’s wish he shouldn’t.

            “I’m going after you’re done.” He said calmly and shifted a remote into his hands. “You know the rule. Bathroom and back. Don’t stay on your feet too long. If you’re hungry I’ll grab you something to eat though the IV should be doing a pretty good job.”

            Jake swallowed and shook his head. “Not hungry.”

            “Neausea?” Chance asked. “I got the stuff for that.”

            Jake held up a hand in refusal and leaned back clutching the remote. “Get some sleep Chance I’ll call if I need you.” He nodded eyelid’s already getting heavy.

            Chance put an assuring hand on his shoulder for a moment and nodded. “Night pal.”

            “Night.” Jake uttered quietly as Chance stood and moved out of the room pulling the door shut.

            Chance made his way across the hall to his own room and pulled his red hat off and tossed it onto the night stand as he collapsed down on his bed with a groan. Closing his eyes the blonde cat yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep, which his body was desperately needing. 

 

 

 To be continued...

           

 

 


	2. Contractual obligations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People are complicated. People have secrets. It doesn't make them good people or bad people. - David Zayas

Burnt

Chapter 2: Contractual obligations

 

Chance sighed. “Look it’s getting worse.” He frowned at the ear that dropped on the side of Jake’s head. “I need to make the call.”

“No you don’t.” Jake said weakly. He weakly reached up his hand. “Chance don’t do that.”

“Jake come on! You are never this obstinate.” Chance sat down on the bed side taking the extended hand and lowering it back to Jake’s lap.

“When’d you start using a ten dollar word like that?” Jake tried to laugh but failed groaning.

“Look its bad buddy, and we’re almost out of antibiotics, your fever is just off the charts, and if you get an infection…” Chance shook his head. “I have to make the call. I cannot lose you.” There was weight to the words, consequence, and Jake could feel the words.

Jake sighed and waved a hand. “Fine.” He sighed. “Call him.” He shook his head. “Just don’t like it.”

Chance gave him a nod as he stood up. “I know pal.” He sighed deeply. “I know. If I don’t call you’ll lose that ear.” Chance sighed and reached over patting Jake’s shoulder. “No choice. This completely qualifies for the rules that were set down. You know that and so do I.” Jake only nodded slowly and sighed himself as Chance looked over to the door.

“Chance?”

“Yeah pal?” Chance looked back.

“Thanks.” Chance gave a nod at the word and gave the brown cat’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

* * *

 

 

Callie smiled as Ulysses got into bed to her left.  Freshly showered he looked more comfortable than when he’d gotten home. “Long day?” She asked setting a few papers aside.  Her hands returned to her front to rest on the keys of her laptop.

“Normal actually for once. No one was murdered yet today.” He smiled and leaned toward her. His head pressed against hers and he purred. She closed her eyes a moment and giggled softly. “What is so desperate you must work on it in bed?” His head rolled to look at the laptop screen.

“Financials for the Enforcers charity ball.” She smiled at him.  “Gotta make sure my favorite tom cat gets all the funds he needs.”

“Oh that.” Feral sighed as if it was something he’d forgotten. “Wasn’t it due this morning?”

Callie sighed and nodded to him. “Was, but I know the kat it’s going to, and apparently he didn’t notice he hadn’t been emailed.” He smiled at him.

“I suppose he didn’t.” Feral returned the smile and reached over cupping her jaw softly. “I do need it by Friday.”  He murmured softly.

She purred softly and gave a slow nod. “Of course.” Ulysses kissed her softly. The kiss was chaste but was building. Callie blindly slid her laptop off her knees onto the bed and rolled toward him. 

“Callico.” The tom breathed into her mouth.

“Yes?” She bit her lip gently asking softly.  The mood hung sweetly in the air, until the beeping of a rather loud phone.

Ulysses growled and kissed her once very chastely before rolling back off the bed side. He gathered up the phone and blinked eyeing it slowly as it chimed again. He slid his thumb over the screen and put it to his ear. “This is feral.” He listened a moment his eyes darting around. He put a hand to the mouthpiece “I need to take this.” He said and stood walking around the bed.  Callie rolled back to her spot and grabbed up her laptop again. “I told you not to call me at this number.” He said as he pulled the bedroom door shut.

He must have thought Callie hadn’t heard the last part but she had. The she kat stood up, and moved to the doorway. She pressed her ear to the wall and only heard a bit more. “You should have called me sooner if this was the case.” Silence as he listened to whoever had called him speak. “I understand. Don’t go anywhere; I’m on my way. Make sure you’re both ready to leave.” She stepped back and into the bathroom as the phone beeped the end of the call.  

She grabbed her hairbrush and exited the bathroom combing her hair. “Everything alright?” She asked as he came into the room looking very stressed out.

“I have to go.” He said softly and moved toward the closet for his clothes. “I am needed at Enforcer HQ.”

“Everything alright?” She asked voice laced with concern. Her ears flattened on her head.

The Commander emerged from the closet dressed and leaned down to kiss her softly. “It’s nothing I shouldn’t be too long. Go on to bed, I’m sure It will be late when I get back.” He broke away for the door. “I love you.” He said louder to reach her as he left. She only heard the door close in her living room and sighed.

She folded her arms over her chest looking around her empty room. He had left in such a hurry. For work business for someone who wasn’t supposed to call him: on his work phone. She shook her head and moved to her purse and reached inside lifting out the little triangle shaped compact. She fought with weather to push the button or not. Taking a breath she pressed on the button and waited as the line dialed.

 

* * *

 

 

            Chance turned around Jake’s bed. “I know but Feral’s headed here.” He said looking at the IV and giving it a once over. He looked at Jake’s ear. “Kats alive it’s so awful.” He frowned.

            “It’s fine Chance.” Jake nodded and groaned as his ear flicked. “Just don’t look at it.”

            Chance shook his head as he rubbed his thumb over his index finger before reaching out to the un burned ear. “Not the burn. Jake,” He pinched Jakes ear gently between his fingers. “The fever.”  He sighed. “I can’t break it.”

            “I don’t feel so bad.” Jake murmured.  “I could rewire a gloveatrix no biggy.”

            “Yeah well you are bad Jake.” Chance came around the bed when his radio dinged in his pocket. “Crud its Callie.”

            “Take it Feral can find me if you need to go.” Jake said calmly.

            Chance nodded and pressed the button. “Yes Miss Briggs?”

            “T-Bone?” She asked softly.

            “Something wrong Miss Briggs?” T-Bone coaxed.

            “Well no I’m sorry I called, nothing’s the matter, per say, I was just; worried about someone.”

            “Someone we know ma’am?” T-Bone asked.

            “Commander Feral left in a hurry, I’m not sure where he was headed.” She sighed. “But his phone conversation didn’t sound good.” Chance’s eyes opened wide and he looked at Jake who shrugged.

            “You want me to check on him Ma’am?”  Chance reached up pulling his red ball cap off his head as he sat back on the edge of the bed.

            “If you could.” She asked softly. “I’d really appreciate it.”

            “He say where he was going?” Chance asked gently.

            “Enforcer headquarters.” She said softly. “Though I’m not so sure, he said he was picking some people up.”

            “We’ll fly over that way make sure everything is okay.” He said softly. “Not a problem.”

            “Thank you.” She said softly. “Let me know.”

            “Yes Ma’am… T-Bone out.” He cut the radio off and eyed Jake with confusion.

            “More questions.” Jake nodded softly.

            “I think they’re together.” Chance said softly looking at the radio.

            “Miss Briggs and The Commander?” Jake blinked and shook his head.

            “Makes sense.” Chance slapped his hands on his knees and stood. “They are both political figures, if Callie were to run for mayor, they’d be unstoppable really.”

            “Quite a power play.” Jake said calmly and reached over to his night table grabbing his glass of water and taking a drink.

            “Yeah, are you going to be ok? Need help to the bathroom before I go?” Chance pointed to the hallway.

            “I’m okay.” Jake pat his arm. “Go on.”

            “Kay.” He gave the dark cat’s hand a squeeze and stood “Tell Feral I’m cleaning up his mess.” He stepped into the hallways.

            The main door banged at the opposite end of the hallway. “What mess?” Feral turned closing and locking the door so they would not be disturbed. He moved toward chance expectantly.

            “Callie called.” Chance waved the radio in the air.  “Worried about you, asked us to make sure you’re fine.”

            Feral sighed. “Alright go do a fly over, then you’re going to call her and say I was headed to an accident here.”

            “Here?” Chance shook his head.

            “Yes we’re going to rig an explosion.” Feral took off his jacket. “We have to make it look like he sustained his injuries here. He walked into the room past chance and stopped dead. “Clawson.”

            “Hey sir.” Jake looked up but his good ear fell as the other stayed limp on the other side of his head.

            Feral rolled up his sleeves and moved forward grabbing Jake’s good ear in his fingers. “Go do the fly over I’ll take care of things here.” He nodded. "Fever." He released the ear.

            “Sir.” Chance gave a nod and ran down the hallway. 

            Jake groaned as Feral was checking his pulse. “You were a medic?” He lolled his head to the side.

            Feral nodded. “For a long time.” He said calmly. “You need a hospital, you've got an infection. How long have you had the fever?”

            “Two days." Jake sighed and took another drink of his water. "What kind of explosion are you going to rig?” Jake was less concerned with his own welfare. He reached to the side setting his glass down. 

            “We’re going to detonate some old ordinance.” He nodded. “Say that the aircraft hadn’t been formally stripped of all ordinance."

            “You’re gonna write up Burke and Murry for this?” Jake laughed but then grit his teeth and moaned slightly.

            “Don't try to move." Feral sighed "I’m going to fire them, they’ve had it coming I just need an excuse.” He smirked. "Good as one as any."

            “I’m going to need access to the hanger.” Feral said. “I’ll need a hand held torch as well.” He sighed. “And some old ordinance.”

            “I have some downstairs.” Jake looked up as he heard the Turbokat fly off. “Grab something that hasn’t been painted or messed with.”

            “It has to be a believable scenario.” Feral nodded putting his hand to his chin as they brainstormed. “Jet fuel has a higher flashpoint, you can’t light it on fire with just a torch.” he offered up. "You can douse a match in jet fuel and it won't light up."

            Jake nodded. “It’ll have to be an old napalm to make it look like I got burned. Something that if old enough; it won't take much to set the damn thing off."

            Feral agreed. “Got those down there?”

            Jake thought a moment. “Yeah but it’s in the ordinance locker, and it is in red casings across the back wall.” Jake grabbed his keys off the nightstand. “Be careful removing the casings. People can't know they are swat kats ordinance.”

            “Understood.” Feral clapped him on the shoulder. “I was worried when you were climbing that water tower. I was surprised you both hadn't called sooner.”

            “I know.” Jake sighed. “Thank you.”

            “We’ll get you taken care of son.” he said calmly. "Let me get this staged and we need to get you outside." 

            Jake could only nod as Feral exited into the hall looking both ways as if to orient himself; before turning to move left down the hallway.

           

* * *

           

            Felina blinked looking at the small smoldering piles. “Kats alive!” She exclaimed as she set her motorcycle helmet on her bike. She turned jogging up to the scene and saw the yellow mechanic spraying small fires with an extinguisher. Her uncle was knelt over a brown cat, which moaned in pain, as her uncle tried to hold him to inspect his ear.

            Felina turned her head grabbing her shoulder radio. “This is Lieutenant Feral I need an ambulance for EVAC at the Megakat Military Salvage and Garage.”

            “The EVAC unit was already summoned by Commander Feral what is the Status of the patient?” Came the response. "So I can have the EMTs ready." 

            “Burns to his head and neck. Not sure of any smoke inhalation.” She said and walked up to her uncle. “Uncle?” 

            “Felina help him.” Feral pointed at Chance. “That’s napalm get the fires out. It didn’t get over too much but we need to contain it. We don't need it spreading." 

            She nodded and grabbed the extinguisher next to her uncle and moved to Chance and began to spray the little fires. “Napalm?” She asked him.

            “Undetonated ordinance, it was very old, we had no idea it was there.” Chance sighed as he kept looking back at Jake trying to look and sound twice as worried as he was. “We were stripping this frame for scrap.” The she kat nodded and stepped under the jet’s frame spraying more of the little fires. “It just exploded and went everywhere.” He said in a panicked voice as he tried to stop the little burning piles of jellied fuel.   

            “Easy.” Felina said calmly. “I think that’s everything.” She came back out and looked at Chance who was just eyeing Jake behind them.

            “My uncle was a trained medic, he’ll keep him stable until the EVAC arrives.” Chance sighed and gave a quiet nod. “It’s like 9 PM what were you two doing working on something like this, this late?”

            Chance’s eyes turned into saucers as he thought. Steeling his look slightly he turned to her and shrugged. “We have to make time.” He frowned. “We’ll never pay back your uncle if we just sit on our paws.” He sighed softly. "We work sun up to sun down and have no days off." that part was the most honest thing he'd said all day. 

            “I know that but it’s late, using torches and things like that at this hour seems like something you shouldn’t be doing. Don’t you sweep for ordinance before you work?”

            “These things are supposed to come to the garage without ordinance.” He said sternly. “We don’t have the facility here to process them.” He lied. “Look it’s not our fault, these things;” He pointed at the jet body beside them. ”It is supposed to be stripped clean.” He tossed his hands up. “We’re just supposed to do the final tear down." 

            “FURLONG.” Feral called him as the medical chopper landed in front of the garage’s double doors.  Another Enforcer team arrived and was directed to examine the exploded ordinance. 

            Chance ran forward and slid to a stop, Felina running up behind him. “Sir?”

            “I’m taking him to Megakat Memorial.” He said firmly with a hint of anger. “Felina take his statement, and keep him here.”

            “I want to go with Jake.” Chance said calmly. “Sir please let me go with him.”

            “You’re not his family, and as his superior officer it falls to me.” Feral said “Until I can contact a family member.” He said and watched as two EMTs ran from the chopper. The kats began to prep Jake to leave. Jake made eye contact with him and gave him a thumbs up. His face was covered with an oxygen mask and he looked very tired.

            Once they were moving away Chance dropped the fire extinguisher in his hands. “Crud.” He muttered.

            Felina nudged his arm with her elbow, still holding her own fire suppressor. “He’ll be fine my uncle will call his family.”

            “Yeah, bout that.” Chance shrugged. “No family to call.” He turned and looked at the mess and shook his head. He kicked a piece of metal with his boot in frustration.

            Felina paused and gave a curt dip of her head. “I didn’t know, I’ll tell my uncle.”

            Chance could only nod as he looked around as if in disbelief. Partly it was true Feral had set it all up while he’d done his fly over and contacted Miss Briggs. He was making sure he had caught everything; they didn’t need the garage burning down too. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

            “We were dismantling this body.” He pointed to the left. “Pulling bolts, small panel parts.” Felina turned eyeing the small rolling cart full of sorted parts into individual bins that was scorched on the sides. “He decided to climb up into frame of the jet.” He gave a sigh. “I pulled this piece of metal out from beside it, and the frame gave slightly.” He shook his head. “It shifted to the left.” He moved his hand.

            “What happened next?” She asked coming around to see the side of the jet frame.

            “I heard Jake yell out, and then after a banging sound of metal on metal; I heard him scream.” He frowned ears laying flat on his head he shook his head in disbelief. “The ordinance must have fallen from a compartment on the top of the frame.” He reached up pulling his hat off and ran a paw through his hair in frustration. “Being so old it wouldn’t have taken much to set off something like that.” He shook his head.

            “Uh-huh.” Felina looked inside the frame again and shook her head. “What else?” She asked.

            “Nothing else after that, I called the enforcer emergency line and I was forwarded to your uncle, as we’re still kinda under his per-view.” He shook his head. Felina tipped her head to the side. “He showed up first. Said he was calling in help.” He shook his head. “I guess he wanted to contain it before it got on the news. I mean after the building this would just be fuel for the flames.”

            “Makes sense.” She said calmly but seemed skeptical of his story. She looked this tom over. He was fumbling around trying to move parts and look at the mess. “Mr.-“ she halted. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your name. I mean I know your names but I don’t know which one of you is which.”

            “Furlong.” Chance supplied. “Chance Furlong.”

            “Ah so your friend is Clawson?” She asked coming up beside him.

            “Yeah Jake.” Chance grumbled at the thought of Jake being separated from him. He shook his head again for the umpteenth time.

            Felina continued to look him over. It was almost 80 in megakat city, and this mechanic had long sleeves on. He must have been terribly hot. “So you were the pilot?” She asked. “And he was-“

            Chance nodded. “Jake was a gunnery chief.” He said calmly. “We; well, you were there.”

            “In a way, I was still in basic then. I was out of the city but I saw what happened. As much as I heard about it from my uncle.” She offered up kindly. “That was what, six years ago?” She ran the time line over in her head.

            “Something like that.” Chance shook his head and dropped a piece of metal angrily. “I can’t sit here like this.” He began to head for the garage. “I’m headed to the hospital.”

            “Wait. Mr. Furlong I need your statement.” She said calmly.

            “I just gave it.” He barked at her. “I don’t have time for this Lieutenant. I have to get to the hospital.”

            She froze and looked him over again. The way he had said it, defiant in his stance. His ears, the way when he barked they backed on his head. “I’m going.” He finally let out quietly. “I’m sorry but I need to go.”

            “Wait.” She reached out and grabbed is arm. “Please talk to me.” She tightened her claws into his forearm to keep him still.

            “Let me go.” Chance said frozen in place. She froze and looked into his eyes and she knew whom she saw there.  She instantly felt a flash in her mind as the realization dawned on her. “Lieutenant I will not ask again.” He waited as she seemed to come to herself.

            In a sweeping motion Chance was not prepared for: Felina grabbed his sleeve and wrenched it up his arm.  Just as fast Chance pulled it down and broke from her hold turning inside. Felina had seen what she had needed to see dark tiger stripe on yellow. “I KNEW IT!” She said “I knew it.” She said again only quieter pointing a finger at him. Her tail flicked back and forth behind her.

            “Knew what?” He grit out.  His tail was anything but still. It was challenging and fiercely flicking around him. “What is it you think you know?”

            “I saw Razor’s burn. Your friend has the same one. I’m probably the only other cat besides my uncle who saw it.” She came forward. “You’re the swat kats. You’re T-bone. Those tiger stripes are too uncommon for it to be a coincidence. You’re the right height and weight. The right age.” She said to his face. “And my Uncle has known the entire time.” The realization struck her like a wall and she faltered slightly eyes darting down. “He lied to me.” She seemed heartbroken.

            Chance didn’t do denial. Nothing he could say was going to put this to rest. He settled for letting her keep this victory. “He was protecting you.” Chance let the façade fall his T-Bone calm fell over him to continue the conversation; there was no reason to keep up the sham. She knew, and he wasn’t going to protest. “This isn’t easy for us.” The sound of a car pulling up and a door slamming caused their conversation to halt.

            “Chance?” The voice called out. Their tails stilled.

            “Callie.” Chance looked at Felina with panicked eyes. Felina stood and came to him fixing his sleeve. “In here in the office!” Chance called out in a lighter voice as Felina stepped backward to keep a polite distance as the deputy mayor entered the garage.

            “I just heard about Jake.” She frowned. “He made you stay behind?” She rolled her eyes.

            “Not family.” Chance said. “Can’t go in the chopper. Also I’m not allowed in aircraft anymore.”

            “He is unsufferable sometimes. I am so sorry.” She looked at Felina. “I’m gonna drive him over to the hospital if you’re finished with him.”

            “Yes I’m done with Mr. Furlong. My uncle did order him to stay here.” Felina said with a hint of a laugh. “So good luck with that.”

            “He’ll sleep on the couch if he doesn’t like it.” Callie quipped. Chance smirked, he’d been right. Callie took Chance’s hand. “Do you want to change? I can drive you.” She said calmly.  Chance looked at his coveralls and frowned. He was scortched on his sleeve and some blood was on his sleeve from day prior getting Jake up into his bed.

            Felina exchanged a look with Chance and he knew their conversation was far from over. He gave a nod to Callie agreeing he was pretty filthy. “Yeah I’ll um go change.” He said softly and meandered up the hallway to the stairs.

            “How bad was Jake?” Callie asked looking at Felina with concern.

            “From what I saw?” Felina shifted her head. “Third degree burns or better. Ear and neck.” Callie gasped as Felina made a motion on her own head to show where most of the damage had been. Chance pulled a clean shirt over his head at the top of the stairs listening to them talk. “It’s not good he may lose the entire ear.”

            “Kats alive. Poor Jake.” She frowned looking up the stairs to where Chance had vanished. “Oh Chance he must be beside himself.” She felt badly for what he must be feeling.

            “You've known them a long time?” Felina asked calmly tossing her thumb over in the direction of the stairs.

            “As long as I can remember. I went to high school with Jake, and the boys work on my car. They’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember.” She said calmly.

            “They’re mechanics too?” Chance grabbed up a small jar off his nightstand and spun it open. Standing at the top of the stairs he leaned on his own door frame. He still listened to the she kats while he covered up the stripes on his arm. Running the fur paint over the stripes to blend them into his base fur. His ears pitched forward to better hear the girls talk.

            “Yeah Feral pays them so minimally that they had to start fixing cars as well as do the salvage here to have any money left for food or personal needs. Jake told me it was to get the building out from under them, but with what they owe.” Felina nodded understanding they'd never pay it off really. 

            “That explains why there were scrapping so late at night.” Felina considered softly. “They really pissed off my uncle with that building though.” Chance smirked and screwed the lid shut on the fur paint and tossed the jar to his bed. It bounced once and settled. He folded his arms over his chest and just listened a moment more.

            “The mayor too.” Callie agreed. “So a bomb went off?”

            “Old ordinance was still on stie.”

            “What sort?” Callie asked calmly.

            “Napalm.” Felina explained.

            Chance decided it was best to head down now. His bare paws made little noise on the stairs. Jake had sound proofed them pretty well. If there was one thing that annoyed Jake, it was a squeak or rattle anywhere. “Holy kats.”She turned her head as Chance appeared.  In a t-shirt and shorts holding his red hat in his paws he slid it up over his head. “Are you ready? Felina just explained everything. Oh Chance I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay. I’m, yeah I’m ready.” Chance nodded as he slipped his feet into some flip-flops by the door. “Thanks Callie.”

            “Not a problem Chance.” She said softly and touched his arm above the elbow.        

            “If you need another statement Felina this is my number.” He handed her a card and she accepted it. “Cells on there just text me.” He winked on the side callie couldn’t see.  She looked at his arms and nodded. He did look like a different cat. Without the stripes he looked so ordinary, and he could probably seamlessly blend into a crowd.

            “Of course thank you Mr. Furlong.” Felina exited out of the garage and into the yard to her motorcycle.  She glanced at the card then back to Callie and the tom.

            “Ready?” Callie said softly.

            “As I’ll ever be.” Chance said and they walked outside. Chance pressed the button to put the door down and he locked the main entrance. Turning he saw a red hat in the dirt.

            He walked over and picked it up and slapped it against his knee to knock off the dust. “He will want his hat.”

            Callie smiled. “Come on lets head that way.” She said softly.

            “Okay.” He rolled the brim of the hat in his paws and walked to her car.

Felina pulled her helmet over her head and steadied herself on the bike.  She teetered her weight forward and dropped the bike off it’s kickstand. She turned the key and kept a boot grounded as she lifted one up on the bike and looked at the card once more. As she looked at the card she tilted her head to the side. It wasn’t special. It had their logo and phone numbers Chance's was circled. Turning the card over she saw the small note.

            -We’ll talk. Midnight tomorrow night Megakat park  @ crows nest. -  

“It’s a date.” Felina said and slipped the card into her uniform breast pocket. She looked back at the investigators still looking around the yard. She wondered if she should stay, so many things needed answered, but she had a feeling there would be plenty of time.  


End file.
